Boys Night Out
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: The guys are over at the Hudmel house and they start to talk about sex. Blaine sends Kurt some naughty pictures and they have some fun. What do you thank happens? One shot


**Disclaimer**: I do _**NOT**_ own GLEE. Nor would I ever.

**A/N**: Happy Birthday LexaTiger! I hope you enjoy this story it's just for you.

**Boys Night Out**

Blaine was sitting there thinking of all the possible ways he could beat Finn at Halo and it was just not working. He was also trying to tune out the conversation that was going on around him. Somehow one of the guys had brought up sex and now everyone was swapping stories. He would never reveal to them any of his and Kurt's sex life. It wasn't any of their business what went on between them.

"Come on B, you have got to tell us what Kurt's like in bed," Artie said as he came in from the Kitchen. Over to the side Blaine saw Mike just shake his head.

"Yeah, does Kurt go wild when you give it to him?" Sam asked as he munched on some chips.

Blaine paused the game and looked all the guys over. Mike was the only one that knew anything about their private life and he hoped to at least keep it that way.

"I bet you have him begging for your dick every night on the phone don't you?" Puck added.

As the night went on Blaine wanted to just spit it out but had a better idea. Since Burt and Carol were in DC he could use this moment to do something he had always wanted to try with his sexy boyfriend. When he won he got up and went to the bathroom upstairs not wanting any of the guys to hear what he was doing.

First he stopped in at Kurt's room and took out their secret box and extracted the butt plug they had yet to use and the lube. Once in the bathroom he locked the door and stripped. Popping the top he rubbed a generous amount onto his fingers and started to massage his opening. Taking out his cell he took a few pictures to make sure he got message across that he wanted the other boy right now. When he started to insert one digit at a time he still took pictures and didn't check them out. By the time he was about to blow he removed his fingers and inserted the plug and tried to think of something else.

Looking at the pictures he picked out one that showed two of his fingers inside of him and sent it to Kurt with a message saying "Now just image this could be yours tonight if you get here in the next thirty minutes."

Going back downstairs he sat down listening to the other guys arguing over who was next.

Kurt sat with the girls talking about their plans come summer and when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket he just shook his head. _Blaine must be going crazy_, he thought as he took it out and looked at the screen.

**1 Picture Mgs.**

It wasn't like Blaine to send pictures but maybe he thought one of the guys had done something really funny and wanted to share it. Opening the message his jaw dropped. He saw the most sexiest ass in the world being penetrated by two fingers and got hard right way.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**The guys are there and you know how you get.**

Kurt put his phone down and looked at the girls. Would they care if he went home and said he had a headache? The thought of Blaine already prepped for him was hot as hell and he just wanted to fuck his brains out now with that image going through his head. His phone went off again and when he read it he shot out of his seat.

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Kurt I need to feel you in me. I've put that unused butt plug to good use. Oh so good. But not anywhere near as good as it would be if you were here fucking me._

"I have to go home. I'm not feeling so well." Grabbing his keys he ran to his car and drove the ten minutes it took to get there. Once inside he walked into the living room to see the guys playing some stupid shooting game and looked over at his boyfriend. He just smiled and waved.

"Have a good time baby?" Blaine asked all innocently.

"Yeah until I started to get sick. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and go to bed. I think I have a _fever_."

"Okay hope you take some _medicine_ that helps you feel better." Blaine said smiling.

"I plan to do that once I'm in my room. Night guys."

Blaine waited about fifteen minutes until he snuck off and went up the stairs and opened Kurt's bedroom door.

As soon as he was in Kurt grabbed him and slam the door closed and had him up against it kissing him like he need it more than air. After what seemed like forever Kurt let him up for air.

"I'm going to fuck you so good that you won't remember your own name."

"Kurt!" He moaned out as he rubbed himself against the taller boy's leg.

He picked up his boyfriend and started to strip him naked. Once he had Blaine naked he went to work sucking and kissing all over his boyfriend's well defined chest. God he was never going to get use to the way he could turn him on. When his fingers brushed against the plug Blaine literally bowed off the bed begging for Kurt to fuck him. Not one to disappoint he stripped as quickly as he could and flipped the shorter boy over. Exchanging the plug for his cock he had to think of something so far away just so he won't come from the feel of his boyfriend's ass clinching down on him. As soon as he could handle the feel he started to slam into the tight hole that swallowed his dick like it was hungry for it. With each thrust Blaine was letting out screams as he neared his release.

"Yes, KURT! Fuck…FUCK ME! Oh GOD yes! Don't Stop! HARDER!" As each thrust became harder the louder he got until all Kurt could do was follow what his lover wanted from him.

Finn was in the kitchen when he heard the screams coming from upstairs. Cocking his head to the side he listened to was being said. Was Blaine and Kurt fighting? Going into the living room he heard two words that stopped him in his tracks. Did Blaine just say "fuck me"?

"Um, guys, do you hear that?" Finn asked as he looked the guys over.

Puck muted the TV and started to listen for noises. They all froze when it dawned on them what was going on. Kurt was the top but he was the _girl_ of the relationship. Right?

"They switch it up." Mike said from the couch. "Blaine told me about a month ago but he just loves it when Kurt dominates him and bangs his brains out. And you all thought that they only do it one way and that was Blaine topping."

The next morning when the boys came down all the guys were up and grinning at them.

"So Kurt turns you into a screaming banshee when he gives it to you. Nice!" Puck said fist pumping Blaine.

"Um can you guys not tell the girls? I would really hate to have to kill all of you before we go to Chicago." Kurt said as he glared at the boys.

"Sorry too late. Finn texted Rachel and then all the girls started to call us telling us that it was rude to listen in on people having sex. But we still love you guys." Artie said as he looked down at the floor.

They were going to have to get a ball gag next time they wanted to have sex and there were people around.


End file.
